Of Feathers And Fur
by Bluumberry
Summary: No one else had proved themselves as the phoenix had. No one else was good enough. And he would show that to the phoenix. KaixRei


AN: This is a small thank you to everyone who has been supporting me throughout the years.

**Of Feathers And Fur**

He had always been a solitary figure, even amongst his own kind. He didn't know the reason, but associating with others just didn't seem favorable to him. Many had tried, of course, especially those seeking to mate with him. And who wouldn't want to mate with him? Phoenixes were rare enough as it was, and he had been chosen by fire at a very early age. Strong, healthy and with well-known hunting skills, he was certainly a very desirable mate prospect to anyone.

But never before had Kai been drawn towards another.

Especially one not of his own kind.

Calculating crimson eyes watched as the white coated tiger below the treetops lay on the ground, exhausted and licking at its wounded paw. Its shoulders were tense and ears were carefully searching for any unusual sounds. Its eyes were closed and even as it licked at the blood still flowing from the wound, the tiger's face grimaced in pain.

Kai had seen many tigers before, but never had he seen one with white fur and never one as gorgeous as the one before his eyes now. His eyes angrily watched the still bleeding wound on this tiger, furious that such a creature should be wounded.

The tigers ears suddenly whipped in one direction of the forest and golden eyes opened to glare in that direction. Blood still flowed from the wound, seeming to have no end, and the tiger snarled. Kai as well, turned to the direction the tiger was looking at and now, too, heard the sound of something moving. Quickly as well.

Snarling and growling, the tiger tried to get up, but only managed to slightly crouch as figures emerged from the thick foliage, surrounding the wounded beast.

Humans.

Kai bristled his feathers. They were a disgrace. In all his years, Kai had never seen a human do anything worthwhile. It was his opinion that they were unworthy of their form and intelligence.

Below the tiger was still snarling, as the humans trained their weapons at it. The beast knew that this was most likely the end of its journey, but wouldn't give up without a fight even if it was already injured.

One of the human's weapons made a small sound and Kai's eyes blazed. In one swift move, he flew down from the treetops and stopped to hover in front of the wounded tiger. Both beast and humans were surprised.

When it looked like the humans would still try to attack, Kai called forth a great inferno, setting it upon the ungrateful people. Sufficiently cowed, the attackers fled without once glancing back.

Kai bristled once more angrily in their direction before turning towards the tiger that had now lain down on the ground again, after realizing that the phoenix was protecting it. Its chest heaved with painful gulps of air and golden eyes were trained upon the phoenix in genuine gratitude.

The phoenix felt a moment of indecision at it glanced at the tiger's wound. He had, after all, never shed tears for anyone before. But, looking at the golden eyes and still feeling the same pull as before, he leaned forward and let a few of his tears drop into the wound.

The tiger was awed as it watched the phoenix's actions. It wasn't before the bullet from the humans' weapon was dislodged from the tiger's flesh that the skin started to heal itself. Within moments the wound that had still been bleeding had been healed so that not even a scar remained as a reminder. It did not know what had prompted the phoenix to be so generous to it, but the beast was determined to show his gratitude to the other.

Kai had been proud to know that his healing powers, though not used before, worked just as they should have. He knew the tiger would be grateful, but he was unprepared to see the affection that he saw in those golden eyes.

He was also unprepared when he noticed the tiger's form growing smaller and the white fur starting to disappear. When he realized what the tiger was doing, he was shocked. Showing another being their humanoid form was a sacred thing, usually only shown to one's mate. No matter how grateful the tiger might be for Kai's help, how could it possibly show him something so sacred, so personal?

Kai felt his blood ignite as the tiger finished the transformation. In the beast's place now sat a human looking being. Long limbs covered in skin with a beautiful golden tan, ebony black hair that was long enough to cascade down his back, delicate and soft looking facial features, fangs poking out from full lips and two slit, golden eyes that were watching the red phoenix in anxiousness.

This was naturally the first time Kai saw another being transform into their humanoid form. And while he couldn't understand why the tiger has decided to show him his form Kai still felt just as drawn to the other as he did before. Perhaps even more so.

He decided to follow his instincts and allowed his own transformation to start. He saw the tiger's eyes grow wide as he watched Kai's transformation and couldn't help but feel proud of the reaction he got from the other's body. His crimson eyes were locked upon the other as he approached with his now two legs.

The phoenix realized that he was starting to care less about the fact that they were two different species and more about convincing the gorgeous tiger to become his mate.' And', he thought as he stopped to stand in front of the other, 'if showing me his humanoid form is any indication, he wouldn't object too much.'

For his part, the tiger was awed at the phoenix and little embarrassed about his own body's reaction to the sight. He raised his hand towards the other, but when the phoenix didn't move away from the hand, and the crimson eyes stayed focused upon the tiger's face, he laid his hand upon the others soft skin, just above the knee.

Kai felt a shiver go down his spine when he felt the soft skin of the other's hand against his own flesh. And when the tiger started to slowly move his hand, golden eyes watching his own flesh against the phoenix's with rapt attention, Kai felt a low rumbling sound escape his throat. The tiger glanced up quickly, but realizing that the sound wasn't discouraging, continued on, raising his other hand up as well and mimicking the previous motions.

It felt nice, Kai decided, having another touch him in such a way. But, he also decided while watching the desire and affection in the tiger's eyes, he wouldn't accept anyone but the tiger he had saved.

No one else felt worthy.

The tiger was on his knees, hands moving up and down, caressing every inch of skin he could see. The phoenix's skin was hot to the touch, and he felt it enflame his insides. He had never felt like this before, he mused while watching his hands slide up to the other's pectoral muscles. But by the gods the phoenix was gorgeous in his eyes.

He also hadn't failed to notice another part of the phoenix, almost right in front of his face, starting to rise up at the attention he was giving to its owner. Desire like no other coursed through him. He also knew of the boundaries of race they were about to cross. But, looking at the other, he couldn't bring himself to care.

No one else had proved themselves as the phoenix had. No one else was good enough.

And he would show that to the phoenix.

Of their own volition, Kai's hands found their way into the ebony strands of hair, massaging the tiger's scalp as he enjoyed the attention the other was giving him. Giving the other up wasn't even an option anymore.

It would be their first mating, and they would be bound together during the event.

He definitely enjoyed what the tiger was doing, but he felt it was enough. Swiftly, but gently, he pulled the other away from him, turning him around. The tiger was now on his knees, looking back at the phoenix with trust and happiness as the phoenix started to prepare him. It wasn't long before he was purring and practically mewling in pleasure. He wasn't sure he could take much more; he needed the phoenix so much.

Sensing the other's need, Kai made a soothing sound and placed his face to the tiger's neck, licking at the sweat he found there. Without a pause, he connected them.

'Rei,' Kai thought, 'that's his name.' The name came to him in a haze as he savored their connection. It felt glorious, and he also felt Rei at the back of his mind, contentment coming across their bond. Giving the tiger's neck one more long lick, Kai proceeded to pleasure his mate.


End file.
